Nine Lives
by Eagleshine
Summary: Hi. I'm a regular, normal, plain old cat, right? If you think so, you are definitely mistaken. Why you may ask? Because I have nine lives. No, I don't die and magically come back to life like a Clan leader. My spirit is taken away from my body and is put into someone else's body at their birth and my death. How? Well, I'll tell you how. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was dark yet comforting and warm. The blackness was welcoming me and I didn't want to open my eyes, despite the fact that there was someone pawing at me. _Go away. Let me sleep._

Suddenly, that cat lunged themselves at me and my eyes flung open. "Your _finally_ awake, Heatherkit!"

I narrowed my dark amber eyes at the solid brown tom on top of me. "Toms," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, sis?"

"Nothing. Now get off of me, Kestrelkit."

Kestrelkit rolled his eyes, stepping off of me. I stood up, shaking out my white and brown tabby pelt. He sneered and I stuck my tongue out at my brother. I gazed around the den, spotting Cloudkit and Skykit, their mother, Meadowpelt, and Birdleap, who was pregnant with kits. "Where's Ma?"

"In the clearing," he answered, gesturing towards the nursery's entrance.

I nodded and padded out of the den, only to be knocked down by Hawkkit. "Hey!"

"Whoops! Sorry, puny!", the black tom snickered as he dashed off.

I bared my teeth at him before standing up. Before I could even take a step, another kit bumped into me and I stumbled down. "Watch where you're go-"

"Sorry!", he cut me off swiftly, having stopped in his tracks. "I diddn't see you and I definitely didn't mean to! Are you mad at me? I hope you aren't!..."

I purred in amusement as the fluffy white tom- known as Whitekit- rambled on. I looked at his dark blue eyes to see that there was nervousness and embarrassment. _Now why is that?_ , I thought, gazing up at the sky for a moment. When I looked back at the rambling tom. "Whitekit!", called Hawkkit, making Whitekit shut up and looked at the larger tom. "Are you coming or do I have to make myself the hunter and hunt you down?"

"Uh... Coming, Hawkkit!", he responded, quickly mouthing a quick 'see you later' to me before running after his denmate.

I waved my tail goodbye and once again shook out my ruffled fur. I looked around, my mother nowhere in sight. My eyes drifted towards WindClan's camp's entrance, suddenly feeling a strange urge to go out of camp. I fought with myself and decided to choose to stay in camp. Besides I could probably wait three more moons and nothing inter-

"Fox!"

* * *

 **She seems pretty normal, right? Yeah... no. And that was the first chapter! Man I suck. XD Anyways, please leave a reveiw and tell me whay you think!**

 **Your fellow friend,**

 **Eagle.**

 **P.S. I know very well that I'm speeding things up and it's only the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fox!"_

The warrior's frantic call frightened me. I have heard that they were nasty, dog-like creatures with the strength of two of the Clans combined! _Okay. Maybe the crazy powerful strength is a bit exaggerated,_ I reasoned with myself. _But still!_

The Clan began to mutter, some cowering into their dens and others unsheathing their claws, preparing to fight. Near Tallrock, Gorgestar quickly muttered something to Breezeheart, his deputy. She dipped her silver head and Gorgestar swifltly headed towards Crowleaf. They began to discuss something, assumingly the fox. I slowly backed up towards the nursery, afraid that the fox would attack camp. When I was just outside of the den, I dashed inside and cowered in the corner. "Heatherkit's a scaredy mouse," sneered a voice beside me.

I jumped at the other kit's voice. I turned to see a smug Hawkkit, holding his tail up proudly. "I could kill that foxq with a quick swipe of my paw," he boasted.

"Shut up, Hawkkit. You're not perfect," I snarled.

"Yeah," Whitekit said in agreement, sitting next to me. "Even Gorgestar can't do that."

Hawkkit opened his mouth and I guessed he was going to snarl or snap at us but he was thankfully stopped by our leader's call. I slowly got up and strolled out of the nursery. _It must be about that fox._

 _"_ As you may know," the golden tabby started. "There's a fox on the loose in our territory."

Again, the whole of WindClan murmured to each other. "To get rid of it I will send out a patrol. This patrol will be lead by Crowleaf and Thrushclaw, Larkheart, Redshade, Stormfur, and Yewtail," Gorgestar listed. "I suggest you get going now."

The cats that were called gathered behind the black she-cat and left _camp._ I looked at the remaining cats and frowned, coming back to the question she had asked earlier. _Where's Ma?_

I double checked every inch of camp, my eyes widening in realization. "She's in the territory," I muttered to myself.

I began to pace nervously, muttering 'she's in the territory,' over and over again. "Heatherkit? Are you okay?"

"She's in the territory," I whimpered, continuing to pace.

A white tail tip was placed on my shoulder and I halted, looking up at Whitekit. "Who's in the territory?"

"My Ma," I whispered fearfully.

I batted his tail off of my shoulder and headed towards the entrance of camp. "Where are you going?", he asked, suddenly frantic.

"To find my Ma!", I snapped, glancing back at his now hurt eyes. "You can't stop me!"

"You'll be killed," he protested.

"I. Need. My. MA!"

Silence. I waited for him to say something. He looked up at me, looking as if he were about to burst into endless tears. I frowned and calmed down, walking over to him. "Hey, I'm so-"

"Leave me alone."

I slowly backed up. "Whitekit?"

"Leave me alone, Heatherkit," he repeated.

I nodded and walked away hesitantly, sitting down on the other side of camp. My Amber eyes were glued to the ground, deep in thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts by an apprentice, who called, "They're back!"

I swiftly lifted my head to see six scarred warriors and Brightbird, my mother, being carried by two of them.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Only the second chapter and I assure you I already killed someone off! Heheh...**

 **At least we barely knew her, right? Yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review... Please?**

 **Good day to you, fellow friends!**

 **-Eagle**

 **P.S. I really do suck...**


	3. Chapter 3

My suspicions were confirmed. My ma was killed by a wretched fox and now, we were sitting vigil for Brightbird. I could feel tears form at the corners of my eyes but blinking them away. _I will stay strong._

That's what I promised to myself . I screwed my eyes shut and lowered my head. It was too much, too hard. I burst into tears, crying into Kestrelkit's shoulder. _Why StarClan? Why did you take her away from me? Why?_

* * *

I was curled up in my lonely nest, staring at my paws. It had been two moons since Brightbird answered StarClan's calls and joined our ancestors and life became extremely horrible, dreadful, and unbearable. Hawkkit always taunted me and blamed me for my mother's death, always leaving me crying. Whitekit and Kestrelkit try to help me, only to be pushed away. I just wanted my mother now, even if I had to kill myself. I was surprised I hadn't done that yet. Strange. "Hey, Doofuskit," sneered Hawkkit as he walked into the nursery with his two new 'recruits', Barkkit and Moorkit.

I glanced at Birdleap's one moon old kits and then at the black tom in front of me. I rolled onto my side, facing the wall. "Are you a depressed little kitty who killed their mama?"

"Yeah, are you?", chirped Moorkit.

I put my paws over my ears, hopefully blocking out the other three's taunts. I failed trying, tears beginning to trickle down her brown and white fur as their voices seemingly getting louder by the second. I caught a glimpse of Hawkkit's smirk as he said, "If you had woken up even a moment earlier, Brightbirx would be here. It's your fault she's _dead."_

That's it. I was done with this... this mental abuse. I jumped up onto my paws and snarled at him. "I am sick of you taunting me! Why don't you go burn in the Dark Forest where you belong?!"

"What is the meaning of this?", hissed a voice outside.

I immediantly shrunk when I recongized Meadowpelt's voice. Sure enough, the gray queen stepped into the den, her dark green eyes burning my fur. "I-i..."

"She said I belonged in the Dark Forest burning," Hawkkit whimpered, having shrunk back and forcing himself to shiver.

"You what!?", snapped Meodowpelt, glaring down at me.

"N-no..."

She ran her tail across my muzzle and I clamped it shut. "You do _not_ treat your Clanmates like that! Brightbird would disapprove of your behavior."

My head lowered, ears flattening against my head. "You better apolagize to Hawkkit right now, Heatherkit! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Meadowpelt."

"Good," she huffed, leaving the nursery.

I waited for her to leave and peered at Hawkkit. "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because I am, flea-bag," he answered. "Now, you should go kill yourself before you kill someone else."

I stared at him for a moment and soon ran out of the nursery, crying uncontrollably. I ran straight into the territory, not caring if the entire Clan saw me or where I was or where I was going. I ran until my legs couldn't support me anymore and I collaspsed. I was sprawled across the soft, green grass of WindClan's rolling hills. I breathed in the fresh air and my eyes landed on my paw. I unsheathed my claws and put them on my throat, sinking them in slowly. "Heatherkit!"

I ignored my Clan's distant calls and continued sinking my small claws into my neck. Blood stained my once clean claws and I began to open up the small cut so more blood poured out. It was strangely comforting, feeling the thick liquid flow out of her body and onto her fur. My mouth was soon filled with a metallic taste and I coughed it out, staining the grass beside me red. Black dots danced in my fading vision and I smiled weakly.

I used the last of my strength to make my bleeding wound bleed even more and that... made my death quicker. My vision blacked out completely. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel or smell anything either. _What'sgoing on? Where's StarClan? My mother?_

Suddenly, I felt a comforting warmth and a strong scent of milk. _What is going on?_

* * *

 **She's dead. Or is she?**

 **This story already has like a ton of drama, right? Yep?**

 **Is Heatherkit gonna live a longer life this time? Maybe.**

 **Anyways, please review the story! I really appreciate your suppport!**

 **~Eagle**


	4. Chapter 4

I breathed in the new scents, my head exploding with questions. I tried to speak, but I could only mewl. I tried to listen, but I was trapped in a silent world. I tried to open my eyes, but all I could see was black. _Where am I?_

I shifted and felt others beside me. _Am I a kit again?_

* * *

It had been a while now and I still had my eyes screwed shut. I was beginning to get used to it, despite the fact that I had no clue where I was. _Definitely not StarClan or the Place of No Stars,_ I reasoned with myself.

I buried my head in my assumed new mother's fur, my instincts taking over as I hungrily began to suckle. Paws were soon prodding my side but I ignored them, hoping to be left alone if I didn't react. They stopped after a moment but then, someone nudged me with their muzzle. I groaned, giving up and opening my eyes with some difficulty. I squinted against the bright morning light as my eyes adjusted to the light. "Good morning, Foxkit," purred an unfamiliar voice.

I looked up to see a tortoiseshell she-cat hovering above me, joy lighting her moss green eyes. _Foxkit? I thought my name was Heatherkit...?_ "Who're you?", I questioned, my voice slightly high-pitched.

The she-cat chuckled, curling her tail around me. "Your mother," she answered.

I tilted my head. My mother gently nudged me until I got up. "Your brothers, Nightkit and Flamekit, are outside, my son."

 _Son? But I'm a she-cat, right?_ "Okay."

I stumbled outside, tripping at the entrance. "Ow!"

 _Curse my stubby legs,_ I growled to myself, looking down at my paws.

I inspected them carefully, confusion written clearly on my baffled face. My paws were a dark russet color, as well as the rest of my pelt. As I continued to check myself over, I began to panic. _What happened to me? Why am I a tom? Where in the name of StarClan am I?_

Suddenly as I was asking myself questions, someone tackled me. Another tom with pure black fur and green eyessimilar to my mother. "Hi, Foxkit!", he greeted while on top of me.

"Hi," I mumbled. "Can you please get off?"

"Sure thing, bro," he chirped.

I looked him up and down. "Nightkit, right?"

He nodded. "You betcha!"

"Great catch!", sneered a voice behind Nightkit.

The ginger, white, and black tom emerged from his hiding place behind the nursery. "Finally awake, huh, Foxy?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered.

My eyes scanned the camp, warriors and apprentices everywhere. Many of them were large and bulky, black and dark colors. I turned to the entrance of the camp. For as far as I could see, there were pine trees everywhere. I had heard stories of the feared ShadowClan that lived in the pine forest, where trees with leaves as sharp as needles blocked out the sun. _Am I in ShadowClan?_

I suddenly was pushed over, yelping as I hit the ground. "Hey!", I snapped in annoyance.

Flamekit rolled his eyes and Nightkit giggled. "Sorry, Mister Grump," laughed the pure black kit.

I huffed as I stood, one of my littermates grabbing my tail. "C'mon! Mom told us that Dad would be in the warriors' den and that we could meet him when you wake up!"

"Fine... Just let go of my tail."

Flamekit dropped my bushy tail and I followed them to the warriors' den. My eyes widened in awe. This den was way bigger than the one in WindClan- which was hardly used since they preferred sleeping outside. My eyes soon stopped on a large black tom, dozing with his back against the wall of the den. He had the tortoiseshell's faint scent covering him and in an instant, he was her mate and my father. "Let's wake him up!", whispered Nightkit mischievously.

I reluctantly agreed when Flamekit did as well. "We can jump on him at the same time," I suggested.

"Sounds fun!", chirped Famekit.

We all got into a sloppy crouch and when my black brother counted to three, we jumped onto the sleeping warrior. His head jerked up and the black tom looked around, yawning. When he finally wide awake, his gray eyes sparkled and he purred. "Well, if it isn't my three little Warriors sent by my dear Spottedfire."

He examined each of us individually and stopped at me, smiling. "At least one of you have my eyes."

* * *

 **Heatherkit is now a ShadowClan tom named Foxkit. Yay!**

 **What do you think of Nine Lives? Review and tell me what you think! :D**

 **-Eagle**


	5. Chapter 5

"Your eyes?", I repeated. "So I have the same gray eyes, same shade, same everything?"

He nodded. "Of course, son! You'll become the greastest warrior ShadowClan's ever seen!"

I smiled shyly up at my father. _So I am in ShadowClan._ "You really think so?"

"Of course I do, Foxkit," He assured me. "In fact, I-"

"Shaderunner!", called someone from outside.

The tom looked up and shouted a response back to the voice. "Sorry, kits. Grumpy ol' Redstreak wants me to go on a patrol, well I think so anyways. Now go along and play. Don't get in any trouble though!"

My eyes followed Shaderunner as he dashed out of the den and disappeared from my sight, my ears perking upward as I heard whispering. I followed the sound and found the source, Flamekit and Nightkit. They were whispering to each other with a strange envious tone. I leaned in a bit, hoping I could here their conversation. Unluckily, both of them turned around and glared at me, their dark eyes drilling holes within my russet pelt. "What are you staring at?", snarled Nightkit.

"Nothing," I automatically said, stepping away. "I'll just... uh... go now..."

"Good."

I walked out of the warriors' den awkwardly, going back into the nursery with a sigh. _This is gonna be a long, long life..._

* * *

I walked towards the elders' den ready to ask what had beenon my mind since I went from a WindClan she-cat to a ShadowClan tom. Is it possible to die and become another cat? My head poked into the den to see a white and gray she-cat. "Grayflower? Are you awake?"

"Hmm?", muttered the old she-cat, turning her head towards me.

"It's me H-", I stopped myself, still not used to having a new name. "Foxkit."

"Oh. Hello, little one," she chuckled. "You've been a constant visitor, no?"

I nodded. "I want to ask you a question, Grayflower."

"What is it?"

"Can cats become a whole other cat once they die?"

She nodded. "They're called reincarnations. A cat must go to StarClan before their spirit is transferred to a newborn kit's body and if StarClan decides to let them live again, they transfer their spirits to the newborn kit's body, like I said. But... there's a catch."

"Continue," I mewed, politely, eager to hear more.

"They lose all their memories," she stated. "But, as they grow older, their memories are regained."

I waited for more. Silence. I continued to wait. Nothing. "Is that it?", I asked hesitantly, breaking the quiet.

"Not sure, young 'un."

I nodded slowly. "Where did you get that question, Foxkit? It doesn't come out of no where, you know."

I shrugged. "I was just asking, ma'am."

"Interesting," she muttered thoughtfully, gazing up at the ceiling of the den.

"What's interesting, Grayflower?"

"Nothin' you'd understand, young 'un," she meowed, not unkindly. "Now why don't you go and play with those littermates of yours, hmm?"

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly, walking out of the den.

I didn't feel like finding my siblings at the moment. They seemed jealous that I was given the most attention from Shaderunner, only because I had gray eyes, similar to those of our father. So, the only place I found comcorting was in the nursery with Spottedfire, curled up at the curve of her belly. I padded into the nursery, only to find an empty nest. I sighed and laid down, closing my eyes. One thought was lingering in my head, _If I wasn't reincarnated, then what happened?_

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter sucked... Oh well.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Eagle**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two moons since Grayflower's story and I was now four moons old. Well, I think I am anyways. I haven't been keeping track and the moons passed by quickly anyways. My mouth parted into a very wide yawn as I watched the busy cats of camp. Darkpaw and Rosefur heading out of camp for some training, aging Copperberry stretching before walking out of the medicine cat den, Wolfstar discussing business with his deputy and so on. I closed my eyes for a mere second, going over what had happened in my past and current life. As I thought, someone nudged me and I opened one eye, a black tom looking at me. "Hi," I muttered tiredly.

"Hey," Nightkit mewed, laying down besides me. "How're you, bro?"

"Bored."

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the cloudy, gray sky. "I know how you feel."

I rolled my gray eyes, licking a paw and drawing it over my ear. "Where's dad? And Flamekit?"

"Dad has disappeared into the mysterious territory and Flamekit is playing with one of the apprentices."

I nodded. Life in ShadowClan had become predictable and dull. ShadowClan wasn't the most excitingor eventful Clan and that made me want to move onto the next life. _Nah. I'll just live my life here for as long as I can._

My eyes closed agaon, this time stayed closed for a longer period of tom and I luckily fell into a light sleep.

* * *

A pained yowl echoed through camp and that was what woke me and Nightkit up from our peaceful nap. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, looking at the nursery in confusion. Copperberry ran from her den to the nursery with some herbs in her jaw, the medicine cat's golden-brown fur flying. I tilted my head as Clawshade paced around nervously. "What's going on?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know!", Nightkit pointed out.

I tried to look into the nursery but Spottedfire strolled out of the den, blocking my view. I looked up at her. "What's happening?"

"You'll understand when you're older," she answered simply, gently pushing me and Nightkit away from the nursery.

I frowned but decided to shut my mouth, hoping that Nightkit would do the same. "I want to know now!", snapped my brother.

"Watch your language," warned the queen. "You're too young to know now."

He whined but, luckily, saying no more. I walked away, flicking my ears when I heard the queen in the nursery yelping in pain. I thought about what could be happening. _Kits? Most likely..._

I sat down watching Clawshade still anxiously pacing outside of the nursery. Why was he so nervous? Nothing bad could happen, right? Another yowl of pain came from the nursery. _Is it that painful?_

Copperberry padded out of the den and called Clawshade in, who rushed in immediately. I stood up and walked towards the nursery to see a light gray queen curled around three kits. A black Tom resembling Clawshade, a dark gray she-cat, and a soft white she-cat. My eyes locked on the last kit, her white fur reminding me of someone I haven't seen in moons.

* * *

 **Hi! Hi! Hi! This was a rather short chapter...**

 **I need suggestions! Please! Throw them at me! I'm running out of ideas!**

 ***clears throat* Sorry about the slight... begging. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Eagle**

 **P.S. I desperately need suggestions and ideas if I want to finish Nine Lives...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Catch!"

A rounded ball of moss flew towards me and I pounced at it, landing on top of the green ball. "Got it!"

The white she-kit purred, smiling at me. "Nice."

"You're too kind, Snowkit," I chuckled, battting it back at her.

She pounced on it, similiar to what I did. The moon old kit grabbed it with her teeth and slowly began to tear it apart. "What are you doing?"

She threw the half shredded mossball aside and stalked forward, playfully growling. "I'm a savage lion. Roar!"

I giggled, turning and speed-walking away. Snowkit caught up to me and jumped at me, pinning me. She laughed, smirking. "Got ya."

"Quite obviously, kit. Now can you please get off of me so I can live a happy life without you on top of me?"

She snorted. "Who let you call me kit, Foxie?"

"Who let _you_ call me Foxie?", I shot back.

Snowkit rolled her amber eyes. "Fine, whatever," she said, stepping off of me.

"Why, thank you," I mewed, shaking out my pelt.

She rolled her eyes a second time, turning around. I tilted my head. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the nursery."

"Why?"

"It's sunhigh," she meowed, lifting her head towards the sky.

I looked up and saw the sun just above us. I squinted at the bright light before looking back down at the ground. "So?"

"Mintwing wants Blackkit, Mistkit, and I to be groomed at sunhigh and sunhigh is now," she pointed out.

I groaned in annoyance. Snowkit always had to leave at certain times and she was extremely fun to be with. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Aww... don't be sad, Foxkit," she cooed. "I'll be back, like always."

"Like always?"

"Like always," she promised before making her way to the nursery.

I turned and walked in the opposite direction. I plopped onto the ground in the corner of camp, a dust cloud floating around me. I closed my eyes and laid there for awhile, the dark and quiet comforting. I drifted off into a light sleep, only to be awoken by my siblings. "Foxkit has a girlfriend," sneered them both.

I opened my eyes and glared at them, getting up. "Excuse me?"

Nightkit snickered. "It's obvious, bro. The way you mope when she has to leave, how you always play with her instead of us, everything!"

"Can you specify who 'she' is?", I asked, even though I knew who they were talking about.

"Snowkit, of course!", Flamekit answered, narrowing his eyes.

"We're only friends."

They ignored me and continued to talk. "What a poor choice. Who would want a she-cat who could be easily spotted?"

"Yeah."

"And why her out of all the she-cats in ShadowClan? Huh?"

"She reminds me of someone I knew! Now shut. Up."

I tenses when I realized what I had said and put my paw over my mouth, my ears flattening. Nightkit tilted his head. "She's the only pure white she-cat in the Clan at the moment. Who could she possibly remind you of?"

I bit my lip, nervously shifting my paws underneath me. "No one...?"

"Don't lie to us!", snarled Flamekit. "Tell us!"

I sighed, defeated. "Would you believe me?"

"Depends," Nightkit answered. "Would you mind telling us what you have to say? What you're hiding from us?"

"Is there an option?"

Flamekit shook his head and I hesitated to open my mouth, worried that words might just tumble out of it. "Well?"

"I've already lived a short life before this one. This is my second life," I stated, hoping they wouldn't believe me so we could just move on with life.

"Nice joke," deadpanned Flamekit.

"Yeah," I said, laughing nervously.

Nightmit narrowed his eyes suspiciously, nudging Flamekit and whispering into his ear. The tricolored tom's eyes brightened at what his black brother had said. Nightkit turned towards me and asked, "Where were you born before you became... you?"

"Why in the name of StarClan should I tell you?"

"You can trust us, bro," urged Nightkit. "Come on, tell us."

I looked at their eager eyes and thought for a moment. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Mom or Dad?"

"Promise," they both said together.

I breathed in and then started. "I started out as a brown and white WindClan she-cat-"

"You were a she-cat?"

"Yes. Now shut up. I had a brother named Kestrelkit and my mother was Brightbird. My best friend was Whitekit and a Tom named Hawkkit bullied me. After a fox killed Brightbird, I was depressed and couldn't take life anymore and I committed suicide. There. End of story."

Nightkit looked like he'd never be satisfied with that little information. "That's it?"

"Yes, and Snowkit looks like Whitekit, which is why she reminds me of him. Now you satisfied?", I snapped.

Famekit frowned. "No WindClan secrets?"

"I was a _kit_ for goodness sakes!"

They nodded slowly, walking away. "Don't tell anyone!", I warned.

"Okay," said Nightkit.

* * *

 **Foxkit spilled the beans! :D**

 **Hehe!**

 **Watcha think will happen?**

 **~Eagle**


	8. Chapter 8

My paws shuffled nervously beneath me as Spottedfire groomed me and my brothers. Today was the day. I was finally becoming an apprentice after eleven long moons! I stared up at the sky, my whiskers pricked forward and my gray eyes flickering with excitement. "Excited?", chuckled my mother.

"Extremely!", I chirped, smiling at her.

Flamekit and Nightkit simply nodded, whispering to each other. I tilted my head at them but stayed quiet. _Probably about my little history story._

For the past moon since I told them about my past life, I've been keeping my eyes on them to make sure it stays a secret. Luckily, no other cat has questioned me about anything about WindClan and such. Unluckily, my littermates avoided me and spent the entire day talking and whispering. I shrugged and looked up at the tortoiseshell lingering above me, her soft green eyes scanning my pelt. "Is it sunhigh yet, Ma?"

She shook her head, sitting down. "Not yet," she purred. "Just wait for another hour."

I huffed and laid down, staring at the camp's clearing.

* * *

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!"

I jerked awake at Wolfstar's call. I stumbled onto my paws, walking outside as the whole of ShadowClan gathered. I sat down next to my whispering brothers and parents, yawning. "Have a nice nap, warrior?", Shaderunner asked, grinning.

I nodded, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I could tell he was about to say something else but Wolfstar cut him off. "Today, we will have some new apprentices. Will Flamekit, Nightkit, and Foxkit step up?"

I immediately got to my paws and walked towards the large gray tom along with Flamekit and Nightkit. "These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready fo start their training. Flamekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Pineclaw, you have recieved excellent training from Gooseflight and you are ready for your first apprentice."

Flamepaw's eyes brightened as his formerly emotionless face now had a slightly smug look on his orange face as he eagerly walked over to the brown tabby tom to touch noses with him. Wolfstar waited for the mentorand apprentice to sit down before continuing. "Nightkit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Clawzhade, you have mentored Birdheart well and I trust you to make Nightpaw into a fine warrior."

Nightpaw nervously padded over to the scarred tom and the two touched noses. I watched as my brother's formerly tensed form relaxed as Clawshade grinned, my tail twitching anxiously. I looked up at Wolfstar with almost pleading eyes as he opened his mouth and continued. "Foxkit," Wolfstar mewed, looking down at me. "From this moment on until you earn your wsrrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Blackmist, you have trained Berryfang well and I trust you to make Foxpaw a fine warrior."

I tensed and cautiously walked towards the black she-cat, her blue-gray eyes misty and unreadable. I quietly gulped and lifted my head as she lowered hers, our noses brushing against each other. I pulled away after a moment and forced my fur flat. Her eyes seemed to stare into my very soul and the sunlight reflected off of her sleek fur to make her look a ghostly gray. _Creepy..._

"Get your littermates and their mentors," she commanded in a monotone voice. "We'll be going out into the territory."

I nodded my russet head and wandered off to cfind my brothers, hoping they were nearby. I didn't want to go back to Blackmist. She scared me too much. _I hope she's not as scary as she looks._

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the extremely long wait. I was extremely busy.**

 **Anyways... Hope you enjoyed and please review and tsll me what you think!**

 **~Eagle**


	9. Chapter 9

I walked alongside Blackmist as she lead me away from my siblings anf their mentors. My gray eyes glanced towarxs them and then back at the black she-cat next to me ad we neared a mostly clear, yet dark, area. She stopped in the middle, looking at me over her shoulder. "What moves do you know, Foxpaw?"

I tilted my head in confusion, ignoring the question. "Where are we?"

"Answer the question, apprentice!"

I quickly moved my tail between my legs and slightly lowered mysrlf at her snap. "Not many moves besides a simple swipe and a battle stance...", I mumbled.

She glared at me, unsatisfied. Even if she wasn't satisfied, Blackmist seemed to have pushed it aside and barked a few commands at me. "Get into a battle stance and jump at me!"

I dropped into a flawed stance and quickly leaped at my mentor. I was just about to pin her when she quickly moved out of the way. My russet paws hit the ground, almost loosing my balance and almost toppling over. Suddenly, I collapsed onto the ground , hitting my chin. I whimpered in pain as I looked up to see Blackmist's emotionless face. "If I was your enemy, you would have been dead by now. Again."

I got onto my paws and got into the same pose and got ready to pounce. Before I could though, Blackmist came over to inspect my battle stance. She whipped my paw, tail, or even my head if it wasn't straight or something like that. Sure, it hurt but it didn't hurt as much as being Heath... No. I'm not that cat anymore. I'm Foxpaw of ShadowClan and here I live a better life. I stared at the ground as I was lost in my thoughts, only to be snapped out of it by Blackmist. I felt a sheathed paw knock me off my feet and I stumbled onto the ground. "Wake up from your day dreams, kit!"

I groaned and got to my paws with a sigh.

* * *

My entire body ached by the time I got to camp. Everything! From the tip of my bushy tail to my nose. I slowly trudged towards the apprentice den and collasped onto my new nest, closing my gray eyes tiredly. "What happened to you, Foxy?", sneered Flamepaw from behttind me.

I flicked my tail in annoyance and pawed lazily at the multi-colored tom. "Shut up, Flamepaw."

"What a grouch," mumbled my brother, rolling his green eyes.

I ignored him and curled up into a ball, trying to fall asleep. Sadly, Nightpaw wouldn't let me, pawing at my side every two heartbeats. I gave in and turned towards them, my tail lashing patiently. "What in the name of StarClan do you want?"

"We want to ask you something... May we?", asked my black brother.

I blinked in confusion and I slowly sat up. "What is it, guys?"

""You lied to us about this being your second life, didn't you?", growled Flamepaw, narrowing his eyes.

I frowned and opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. I cloused my mouth only to open it again, saying, "Yes... I lied..."

Flamepaw smirked at Nightpaw. "I knew it!", he boasted loudly. "I told you he only lied to make himself look cool!"

I frowned at him, laying back down. "What gave you such a crazy idea, Foxpaw?"

"I overheard some warriors talking about a WindClan kit who committed suicide a while before I told you," I lied again. "That's when I made up that crazy story."

Nightpaw nodded slowly. "What about the part about Snowkit reminding you of someone you used to know?"

"I made that part up."

My green-ewyed brother nodded. "Okay. Enough about the fantasy stories. I want to know why Foxpaw looks like he came back from a battle with another apprentice!"

I smiled in amusement, my eyes lighting up. "Oh, you know, I just came back from battle traning."

His jaw dropped, his eyes glowing enviously. "Lucky!"

"You have no idea," I muttered quietly, frowning a bit.

Flamepaw looked like he was about to say more, but Nightpaw nudged him out of the den. He nodded to me as he left me alone in the empty den. A rested my head ony paws and closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep as I thought of todat's events.

* * *

 **End of chapter!**

 **Anyways, sorry for the wait. I was once again, busy.**

 **Well... I hope you enjoyed this horrible filler chapter and please leave a review!**

 **Byyyyyyyeee!**

 **~Eagle**


End file.
